Difficulties have been experienced in attempting to form an effective electrical connection between an orbital replacement unit (ORU) and its docking station.
Among the difficulties experienced are,
i) proper alignment of the ORU with the docking station to effect electrical connection without jamming, and
ii) easy disconnection of the mated electrical connectors.
When operating in a hostile environment such as outer space, it may be difficult to distinguish one ORU from another and as a result, there is always a risk that an incompatible ORU may be docked at a particular docking station and if electrical connections are made with the incompatible ORU, damage could result to the ORU and the system to which it is connected. There is a need for a connector system which will prevent the forming of an electrical connection between a docking station and an incompatible ORU.
There are, however, circumstances where it may be essential to maintain at least one electrical connection between any one docking station and an incompatible ORU and the connector system and so there is also a need to meet this requirement.